In The Dog House
by Theresa Cullen
Summary: LillyxDemonDog  Oh yes.  Things get a little weirder in town.  What happens when Lilly goes to Hannahs Party and finds her soulmate?  Who will it be?  Oliver?  Jake?  Rico?  Jackson?  No.  Or.. could it be?  I'm terrible at summaries.  D  A Unique Story.
1. Chapter 1: Good News

**In The Dog House**

**Chapter 1: Good News!**

**(A/N: Being the individual I am, I decided to make a Hannah Montana FanFic using LillyxDemonDog or LemonLog as I am now calling it. (: Many of you will hate this & many will lo-well… I'm not quite sure. Just R&R and keep in your mind that this is Fan FICTION Stories by fans that are not happening in the real-ness. Anyways, ones garbage is another's treasure, think of that raggedy old teddy bear of yours that you love dearly, to others, they may squirm at the sight of it. P Anyways read & review…by the by, I do not own ANY of the characters & so on..)**

* * *

The morning sun filtered through Lilly's bedroom window as she wearily opened the blinds. Yawning she looked at the clock, 7:35AM, 

"Damn!" she had accidentally set her alarm to 7:35AM instead of 6:45AM. Rousing through her closet like a maniac she franticly reached for a red box labeled 'Emergency Outfit Kit'. Lilly blew the pile of dust off it before opening. Inside was a tiny tutu with a cute pink tiara and a miss-matched pair of purple and blue plastic baby high-heels.

"Crap, I really should update this more often." She muttered and began to dig deeper into her closet when she found a green and white striped shirt and white capris. Thank gosh.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, LILLY! GUESS WHAT?!" Miley rushed over to plant herself beside her best friend whom was conveniently sitting under a tree picking at the petals of a flower. Lilly turned to face Miley and her face brightened, 

"NO! You guess what first!!!"

Miley sighed and muttered, "What?"

"This daisy told me I would get a boyfriend today, and this one gave me an even better fortune.. guess." Lilly was now holding up her second petal-less daisy that was half tan, wilted and chewed on at the center. Miley guessed the news it gave her friend must have been so great she had eaten it thinking the luck will be forever 'planted' inside her.

"WHAT? You are going to get singing lessons?!" Miley sarcastically exclaimed.

Lilly slapped Miley playfully on the back saying, "NO! You butt wipe, it said that I will get the new Ultra Mega-tron 2008 Skateboard with pink glow-in-the-dark wheels today!"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Well, MY news is even better than that.. Well, for me at least, since I know how much you love glow-in-the dark things.. Anyways, you have been invited to my big bash house party.. Uh.. Hannah's Big Bash House Party tonight. Everyone will be there, you are bound to get that date you've always been dreaming of, cause hunny, being single for fourteen years must be doing something to your brain by now."

Lilly leaped in the air, waving her picked daisies in the air. "WHOOO!"

Miley quickly linked arms with Lilly and they both began to march down the hill, back into the cafeteria for the remainder of the lunch period.. Wondering what lay ahead for the two during Hannah's Big Bash House party.

* * *

**(A/N: Stay tuned for more, FYI, I like to make my chapters short and sweet, so expect at least one more in the next week or so. Thanks for reading, and keep checking in for the next Chapter, Chapter 2: Hannah's Big Bash House Party. It will gradually get better as I get more used to writing FanFic's as well as more into the story, don't loose hope! R&R&DON'T FORGET IT P )**


	2. Chapter 2: ADORKABLE!

-1**In The Dog House**

**Chapter 2: ADORKABLE!**

**(A/N: Yeah… I am updating now. DON'T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW, thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews so far, I really appreciate it. By the way, all review answers and thanks will go in my authors notes since I dislike wasting my review space.)**

* * *

Lilly was standing on the highway, soaked up in the shadow of the tall, tan building looming above her. The neon sign in the window beside the door flickered the words, 'Cosmic Teen Club' in bright green, squiggly letters. Sighing, Lilly slid her backpack off her shoulders and whipped it at the door causing some broken brick and debris to glide down to her head. Finally, a little rectangle at the top of the door revealed two familiar brown eyes.

"Oh, welcome Lilly." Hannah's voice rang from the other side of the door. A loud CLINK signaled that she had unlocked all 17.5 locks and finally Lilly entered the club.

"Ooooh, I like this song, Mi-I mean, Hannah," Lilly announced over the song Misery Business.

"Me too, that is why I hired Ricky-D, remember him from the tour last month?"

"Oh, yeah! He is the best out there! Good choice there, Mi- I mean.. Hannah.. Oops, sorry.." Lilly looked down at her new red converses and began to study the black stitching trailing along the side of her shoe.

"Oliver is here, and so are the Jonas Brothers, get this, Joe promised me he would get you an autograph, picture, handshake, AND formal conversation!"

Lilly broke off of her shoe study and leaped in the air, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH! THANK YOU MI-HANNAH! I LOVE YOU!"

Suffocated by Lilly's grasp, Hannah only was able to whisper, "I try.."

* * *

After the captivating conversation Lilly had with Joe about armpit hair, she took some lemonade from the punch bowl and sat down in a spinny chair beside Oliver.

"Hey Lilly!" Oliver shouted over the music, his eyes sparkling in the neon lights. Lilly must not have heard, since she began spinning round and round in the chair while balancing the lemonade cup in her hand. "LILLY!" Oliver unnecessarily screamed just when the music had stopped. Lilly jerked to a stop.

"Oh..hi.. Oliver."

"I was.. I was wondering.." procrastinating, he began to itch his head.

"Yes?" Lilly leaned in closer to him, over the chair.

"I was..um..would you like to…uh..well, I was…uhm."

"Uh huh.." Lilly leaned in a little more, getting closer to Oliver each second.

"Would you like to be my…" Oliver was cut short by a loud thump from Lilly as her chair flipped over and she lay on the ground.

"Yes?" She asked painfully, but looking into Oliver's eyes with the same confidence as always.

"Be my.. Girlfriend?" Oliver ended looking at the spilt lemonade which made itself comfy in Lilly's sweater.

"OH OLIVER, I DO!" Lilly shot up from where she had fallen and thrust her arms around Oliver's neck. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Jake and Miley gazing into each others eyes, and on Jakes lap something had barked, Demon Dog! With his amazingly adorable eyes and little black face he looked awesome. If only she could take that dog off of Jakes hands…

* * *

**(A/N: Review Please! Next chapter coming soon! My writing skills are a little rusty now, but please bear with me as they get better:D )**


	3. Chapter 3: Youre Hired!

**In The Dog House**

**Chapter 3: Youre Hired**

**(A/N: i be updating again. ...so yeah. fifty gabagillion years later comes chapter 3!!!!)**

"AHHHH!" Lilly screeched a high pitched screech. Her head was hung over Miley's shoulder, attempting to read the newspaper lying delicately on Mileys lap.

"...And that would be my ear" Miley sarcastically mumbled and folded the newspaper in half placing it below her forearm.

"BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT DID YOU SEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!" Lilly clapped jumping up and down.

"What?"

"That newspaper advertisement!!! WHAT IT SAID! Did you see it?!"

"I might have missed that one."

"Oh.. well, Relient K is going to be performing at the Hilton Hotel THIS SATURDAY! Theyre staying in California a week after then.. IN THAT HOTEL! And so maybe.. since our rents want us to stop stealing an extra $2,458,435 from their wallets, WE CAN GET A JOB AT THAT HOTEL! And maybe we will run into Relient K! and make their beds, and possibly hide in their beds so when they get into beds we can popout and be likee, 'ay bay bay, I saw your performance today, it was damn hott, just like you.' AND MAYBE WITH LUCK WE CAN MAKEOUT WITH THEM! OMG they are soooo hott."

"OR MAYBE with any common sense (like your pennies, nickels, dimes.. am I forgetting something, ah, yes, and your QUARTERS!) we will each get our own restraining orders! HOW EXCITING!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!?! Itll be straight from them to just us!"

"FINEEE!"

* * *

"Please call 1-800-555-7820 to apply for a job at the Hilton.. uhm.. okay." Miley beeped in the numbers written on the newspaper before her.

"Hello" The man-lady on the phone answered, "You have reached the Hilton Hotels private dating service, how might I be of assistance to you?"

"AHEM! Private Dating Service?!" Miley scolded at Lilly & the man-lady on the phone.

"Yes, Yeah, Chyeah, Sure, Uh-Huh, Si, Oui, Konichiwa." The man-lady answered yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, hello. Which absolutely made no common sense at all. (see above for the listing of your common sense)

"Uhm. Could you send me to the regular Hilton mainline, please? Yes, that one. Yeah. Thank you so much.. Marcellaio? Ask for him? Oh, it's a her? Uhm.. Okay.. Ill ask for Marcellaio. Okay, bye , have a good day man-la--- uhm.. dude."

Miley was put on hold. Super-boring elevator music blasted from her cell phone filling her house with sound. Lilly began kicking and screaming to the song, "WOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE BEST ELEVATOR MUSIC SONG THINGY YET!"

"Hello," Miley answered the kid on the other end, "Would this be the-- yes, the Hilton Hotel? Yes, this is what I am looking for. Yeah.. Yup.. Is this Marcellaio? Good. Yes, Uh, I am someone and I need a job. Yeah. So does my friend.. we can work on the weekends and this week at nights till ten. Yeah. Really?! That's all. So we're Maids? Okay.. OK. Alrighty.. Thank you so much, amen."

Lilly looked up at Miley with hopefulness in her eyes, "Did we.."

"Didnt you just hear me?" Miley pointed to the imaginary dude on the other end of the phone.

"YES! WERE HIRED!" Lilly jumped in the air.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were in the girls locker room of the Hilton Hotel putting on their new uniforms. The locker room was huge, with no stalls so everyone was changing in the open. Unless you were lucky enough to snatch a stall in the bathroom where you were more likely to drop your uniform in the toilet, then all you had to hide under were three benches. Unless you can fit in the lockers.. freaky. 

"NOT FAIR!" Lilly shouted causing a hugemungo echo, "Why are mine bigger than yours?!"

"No they aren't Lilly, look," Miley held her ugly yellow pants next to Lillys. "See?"

"Ooooh. Hehh... uhm. right." Lilly coughed.

Miley finished up her makeup, just in case they were to run into, by any chance.. -cough- Relient K -cough- they'd look super cuter than usual.. even in those horrid work uniforms.

"OK, lets go!" Miley called for Lilly.

"G.N.O.! WOOT WOOT!" Lilly then followed Miley out of the locker room humming the tune loudly to herself, and everyone else in the hotel.

* * *

The covers to the bed lay on the floor in a heap. 

"Okay, this one goes first!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing a pillow case and laying it down on the bed.

Miley looked at her strangely and grabbed the sheet that goes first. "You might wanna try this one..." She said and grabbed the pillow off the bed and layed the first sheet down.

"I wonder if they got these sheets at Costco." Lilly asked, looking at the soft sheets.

"It's a Hilton! Why would the buy their sheets at Costco? ...Wait...what is Costco anyway?" She asked, bubbling around (Lilly's energetic attitude was making her hyper.) fixing the sheets, trying to get one of the corner things on it.

"OOH, it's this really cool place, like Sam's Club, only better!" She responded.

Miley looked at her, her eyes getting big. "WITH THE SAMPLES?! LIKE THE FOOD?!" She jumped up and down and threw the sheet in excitement.

"YESS!" Lilly exclaimed and they jumped on the bed for like a second before they remembered they had a job to do.

They were on the last corner of the first bed sheet, the hardest part. Lilly pulled the sheet over the corner of the bed only to have it snap back up surprising Lilly.

When they got that sheet on the bed, they put the next one on, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and then finally the got to the comforter. They poofed the comforter, making it all airy on the inside, and making it do one of those cool wave things.. like a parachute. Lilly thought that the poof was the most amazing sight there was ever to see. She got so heart struck by the air in the comforter that she dove on top of the bed, plopping on the comforter making it go, PLOP! Miley started cracking up, she fell to the floor and started rolling in the dirt sheets from before. They made a game out of the whole wave, jump, PLOP, thing. Miley would count to three then wave the comforter and Lilly had to ump on one to land on the wave at three because she jumped so slow that it took that long. **(A/N: based off of real happenings. 1/20/08.)** They totally lost track of time.It was 6:37pm before they knew it, and suddenly they heard the knob on the door jingle.

"OH CRAP!" Miley and Lilly said simultaneously as they grabbed their belongings (dirty clothing barrels) and shoved them into the bathroom along with their maid cart. They then ran under the covers of the bed and hid. In walked Relient K.

"Eep." Lilly screeched under the covers.

**(A/N: Okay. Based on true happenings. (: Where is Demon Dog? Oh he's coming, Lemon Log shall reign on forever. OKAY SO REVIEW NOW PLEASE! Thankies.)**


End file.
